1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt failure warning apparatus that informs an occupant of a failure of a seat belt device.
2. Description of Related Art
A seat belt device equipped in a vehicle is known that drives a reel wound by a webbing with a motor. In this seat belt device, the motor is controlled by a controller based on information from various sensors, and drawing-in of the webbing in the event of an emergency, winding up of slack in the webbing, wind-up storing of the webbing, and the like are automatically performed.
In the above-mentioned seat belt device, various behaviors can be precisely controlled by electric control, but in the event a failure occurs in the system, it is necessary to quickly inform the occupant thereof.
Therefore, a seat belt device has been developed which includes a failure determination unit that determines whether the system has had a failure or not, and a failure warning device that informs the occupant of the failure, in the event the failure determination unit determines the system has had a failure (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-247358).